Welcome To Camp HALF-BLOOD
Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! This wiki is a roleplaying wikia for Percy Jackson fans like myself, i hope you injoy this wikia and its roleplays. I need all the help i can get on this wikia so feel free to share your opinion and leave suggestions! Everyone can make their own costum character! When you make your character you will need to fill in the Camper Form Name: Last Name: Age: (12-25 for campers and 20-35 for satyrs) Personality: Who is your godly parent: Appearance: (you can put a photo of your character on your characters page if you want to or you could just descripe their appearance it really doesn't matter to me its up to you) How long have you been here: (Are you new or old) Species: (like a half-blood or a satyr) Rank in Cabin: Family Tree: (you don't need to do your whole family tree just your dad, mom, siblings etc) Weapons: (only 4 weapons per person unless someone gives you a new weapon) Biography: All of this has to be filled in in order for you to become an officail camper! Once you are an officail camper you can start rolepaying! There are certain gods/goddess that you need specail permission for in order for them to be your godly parent like, Artemis, Zues, Poseidon, Hades, and Dionysus. Rules 1) Please no homosexuality. This is a personal preference, I mean no hate 2) Please no cursing or swearing kids are here 3) When posting as your character, please post more than 3 lines. That means 4 or more. If you’re not that good roleplaying in conversations, then you can ignore this rule. 4) DO NOT god-mod. This means having overpowered powers. You may use your powers for strong things, but you can’t say you killed an entire city with a blink and everything was underwater. 5) I would prefer if you had just a tiny tiny bit of experience, and please try to post regularly. 6) I will allow the Big 3 to each have 2 sons/daughters so first come first serve, unless i give specail permission 7) Please don't be rude unless its part of roleplay but if it is part of roleplay please try not to be rude 24/7 8) I will only allow for there to be 15 satyrs unless i give specail permission 9) You do not have to go on the adventure. It would actually be best if some people could stay back at camp, aka some Hypnos or Iris children, to communicate to the group. If you do want to go on an adventure then go to the Adventure Requests page and ask to go on one, it may take me a while to replay saying if you can or can't go and if i say that you can't go please don't get upset its probably because there are enough people on adventures already you could always ask for one again in the futer! 10) For those staying behind, you will not need to post as much, so if you're stressed or just want a character as a quick relaxing escape, let them stay behind. 11) The people going on a adventure need to post much more frequently, so be prepared! 12) I will allow dating but no more! That is all the rules for now, please tell me your opinion on the rules and if you think their reasonable. I might change some of the rules in the future so always keep an eye on this page. Also this roleplay will be more based on the books then on the movies because i have not seen the movies yet and i know that more people like the books. I have only read, Lighting Thief, Sea Of Monsters, and Titans Curse so please try to avoid and spoilers if you have anything on a page or in a comment that might contain a spoiler for any of the books then please put text there in bold letters saying '''SPOILER ALERT! Continue reading at your own risk! '''so that people will be warned. When you create your character you will need to create a page for them and fill in the Camper Form. You fill it in by copy and pasting onto the page and putting everything about your character in it and your always allowed to put in something extra. So welcome to Camp Half-Blood and i hope you injoy your stay here :)